


a wonder to unveil

by Claudia_bm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_bm/pseuds/Claudia_bm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroslav Trevelyan spent his first night with Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a wonder to unveil

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. I have also lost all shame apparently

The moment Dorian swaggered into the room, Miroslav knew something was up.

Or would be up.

Dorian smiled, smirked, and yep, something would definitely be up. Miroslav could almost taste the shiver running up his spine and the tell-tale tingling on his fingertips. “Soooo.” Dorian said and the drawn out o did not help Miroslav’s situation. At all. “It’s all very nice, this… flirting business.” He walked closer to where Miroslav was standing, a tiny glint of mischief in his grey eyes. There was a slight bounce in his steps, and a teasing smile at the corner of his mouth. Miroslav swallowed. Dorian was a creature out of this world, gleaming with beauty. He always, without fail, made Miroslav’s heart do embarrassing thing in his chest when he was around. 

“My patience, however, is running rather short.” He walked behind Miroslav like a shark circling its prey. Miroslav told himself to not look at Dorian’s behind as he walked past. “Be the gentleman everyone think you are.” But even before the thought appeared he had known it would be for naught. Dorian had a... very nice behind, and Miroslav was but a man (who was crazily in love with Dorian and his nice behind). He sneaked a peak, just a brief one, but it was enough to send blood rushing to his cheeks. Miroslav was weak in all thing Dorian, this went without saying. 

Dorian came up very close behind him without warning, and Miroslav tensed up when he felt Dorian’s heat against his back.

“I suppose…” Dorian’s voice had gone low and husky, and Miroslav’s knees had gone very weak. “It really depends on what the Inquisitor wants or…” He purred. “How bad he wants it.”

Be the gentleman, Miroslav all but screamed in his head as he turned around to face the… the desire demon standing behind him, for surely no simple human could be this alluring. But Dorian was worse than any temptress. He had never seduced Miroslav with his body, or promises of a grandeur future. He just reached in and took Miroslav’s heart for himself. The Inquisitor’s arm went around Dorian’s waist and he pulled the other man closer to him. Dorian chuckled when Miroslav leaned in for a kiss. He playfully drew back and Miroslav followed without missing a beat, chasing after the sweetness of his breath.

It was never a battle for dominance between them, even at their most heated moment. Miroslav always followed Dorian’s step, submitting or taking the lead when the other man wanted him to. Dorian was in a playful mood, a fact made clear by his soft, almost dainty touches. His lips were like butterfly wings, fluttering close then far again. The teasing caresses did nothing to quench Miroslav’s thirst, if anything they made it worst. Yet Miroslav didn’t ask for more despite the fire roaring in his heart. He accepted what Dorian were willing to give, and offered what Dorian wanted to take.

Dorian dropped himself down on the bed, immediately pulled Miroslav down with him. His hand slid into Miroslav’s hair and his leg wounded around the Inquisitor’s waist. Miroslav would have laughed if he could, but his mouth was rather occupied. He could feel the rise and fall of Dorian’s chest, pressing against his own. Their hips moved against each other in a slow, lazy rhythm and it was worth everything, even the buckles that were digging into Miroslav’s side.

They kissed until they were lightheaded and breathless, and still they did not stop. Both were caught in a storm of passion, and the other’s body was the only place they could cling onto so they wouldn’t get swept out to the sea. Dorian’s tongue was soft, yet unyielding in Miroslav’s mouth. He kissed like he did everything else, with sarcasm. The Inquisitor didn’t know it was possible, but he didn’t know a lot of thing was possible before he met Dorian. Miroslav’s hip rolled harder, following a siren call that was the heat from the man underneath him. 

I could stay like this, he thought, Dorian burning hot against his groin like they weren’t separated by layers of clothes. I could come like this. 

That was when Dorian put a stop to the whole thing. He cupped Miroslav’s face with both hands and gently but firmly pushed him back. They both groaned at the loss of contact. “Stop, stop.” Dorian’s voice was breathy and rough from lust. He threw his head back as Miroslav’s hip struggled to still its movement, eyes half-lidded and languid. Miroslav bit his lip and willed himself to stay put. It was hard to say and even harder to do, with Dorian so open and inviting under him.

When they could open their eyes to look at each other, they both chuckled at the same time. 

“And here I thought we were getting somewhere.” Miroslav said teasingly. 

“We are. Just not so quickly. I’d rather...” Dorian drew the Inquisitor down to whisper into his ear. “I’d rather you get there it inside me.”

Miroslav inhaled roughly. 

The buckles clang and sparkled in the candlelight as they fumbled to get undressed. The items ended up in a heap on the soft carpet. Miroslav wondered briefly if Dorian would complain about the creases he would surely find on his top when he cared to look for them again. The man in question held out his hands in a clear invitation, and Miroslav let himself fall between them, promptly forgot about the ‘after’. 

Truly, Miroslav had wanted to remember everything, put every precious little detail away in a little corner of his mind that specifically marked ‘for Dorian’ and cherished them for however long he might have. But what happened next rolled out in a blur. Miroslav guessed it said something about himself that he was so conked out after a few kisses and a quick tumble on top of the cover, but he didn’t care. He pumped Dorian’s cock in one hand while the other worked to open the man, tongue making a wet stripe from his balls down to where the flesh yielded around Miroslav’s fingers. There was a faint taste of semen between the saltiness on his tongue, and a raspy pain at the back of his throat. His cheeks felt sticky from half-dried tear.

Dorian’s leg, the one on Miroslav’s shoulder, twitched as Miroslav pressed his tongue in with his fingers. The oil had an unpleasant taste, but Dorian’s scent was stronger. A barely restrained moan slipped out from between the man’s lips and he dug his fingers into the back of the Inquisitor’s head. Miroslav hummed. His scalp still stung where Dorian had grabbed tight at his hair earlier when the man came. 

The Inquisitor was dimly aware of the mess he must be making right now. Dorian was sloppy wet, a combination of oil, spit and his own come, and Miroslav had only managed to make it worse by smearing everything absolutely everywhere. In his defence, Dorian’s thighs were very, very lovely. They made it downright impossible for the Inquisitor to not come up every once in a while to press a kiss onto the hot, velvety skin. Maybe even a bite, or two. 

Dorian hissed. It was an encouraging hiss that said ‘more’, not ‘less’, so Miroslav rolled with it. He nosed up a path to the hair at the base of Dorian’s cock. The hair had felt wonderful against his nose, and Miroslav had no idea how he could continue living now that he had known that sensation. He stilled his hand and teasingly wrapped his lips around the base of the man’s cock, tongue pushing at the flesh. At the same time, he pushed his fingers deeper into Dorian and spread them.

“Kaffas!!” The reaction was instantaneous. Dorian jerked as if he had been burnt. Miroslav stopped and watched as Dorian tried to squirm away but couldn’t. In the end he just felt back down and glared at the Inquisitor instead. “Are you quite done?” 

Miroslav let go of the cock in his mouth in favour of speaking. He hoped he didn’t look too ridiculous with his nose rubbed red and the lower half of his face wet, possibly even dripping. Putting Dorian off now would be very bad. But then he couldn’t stop himself and ruined the impression by blinking his eyelashes in a faux-innocent manner.

“Whatever do you mean?”

Dorian scoffed. He looked a lot more dignify than Miroslav was looking right now. Even with his hair mussed, his body unclothed and his face beet red, Dorian still looked more dignify than half the court in Halamshiral. 

“Whatever can I possibly be referring to with your fingers up my arse and your tongue around my cock...” Miroslav, impossible as it might seem, blushed. He hadn’t thought he still had enough blood circulating up there to do that. “Let me spell it out for you, oh Lord Inquisitor. I’m ready. Fuck. Me.”

Miroslav shuddered. The two words absolutely wrecked him. And still, he had to be sure.

“You said that last time.” Miroslav pointed out. 

Dorian rolled his eyes. “That was at least half an hour ago. Are you going to hold that against me for the rest of my day?”

“Quite possibly.” Miroslav said, slowly withdrawing his fingers, eyes not leaving Dorian’s face. An upper lip’s curl was the only response he got. 

“You can do that, or I have a few suggestions about things you can hold against me that will actually make it fun.” 

Miroslav was weak.

He got a copious amount of oil onto his hand and then, his cock. Everything started to feel a little unreal again, graying around the edge. He tightened his hold until it began to hurt. The Inquisitor shook slightly as he slowly rubbed his cock against Dorian’s hole, pressing the head against the man’s balls and spreading more slick onto both of them.

Dorian stopped him as soon as he started to push in and Miroslav stilled, Dorian’s painful cry still fresh on his mind. “Too soon?” The Inquisitor asked.

“No, come here.” 

Miroslav crawled up the plain of Dorian’s body as the man spread his legs wider to accommodate the Inquisitor. Almost hesitantly, Dorian touched the Inquisitor’s shoulders with his hands. The man’s palms felt cold and dry against the Inquisitor’s feverish skin and they held him down more effectively than pain ever did. Breathe. Dorian’s grip tightened. He seemed almost shy in his determination. His face shone pink under the shadow of the bed’s upper tester. A most peculiar sight. Dorian didn’t flush as easy as Miroslav himself did, his skin much darker than the Inquisitor’s. Miroslav’s mum was dark too, but he looked fairly light-skinned. He hated that. Hated that he looked different from his siblings and hated that it made his mum look at him like an imperfection. 

The blush faded just as it reached Dorian’s collarbone where the skin glistened. Miroslav bent down to kiss the drop of sweat that was running down the man’s lovely neck. Dorian tasted really good everywhere.

“Ready?” The Inquisitor mumbled.

The ‘yes’ was breathed out so quietly that the loud thumping in Miroslav’s ears almost drowned it out. He dug his hand deeper into the mattress, steadied himself with the other hand and slowly, almost excruciatingly slowly, started the process of guiding his cock in again. Dorian immediately tensed up at the intrusion. “Easy. Remember? Breathe with me.” Pink tongue darted out to lick kissed-swollen lips. Miroslav was glad this was the second time they tried this. It gave him an idea of what he should do. “Now, push against me.”

They worked together, stopped, gathered themselves and started again a few times before Miroslav was sheathed completely inside Dorian. The sensation built and built as Dorian gripped him tight and the Inquisitor had to distract himself by counting the freckles adorning the smooth dark skin extending in front of his eyes. 

For a while, the room was completely quiet save for their labouring breath. Miroslav dimly registered the movement of Dorian’s fingers on his shoulders. The other man allowed him to hold himself back from the brink and did nothing but offering that small gesture of comfort. Miroslav counted and counted until he had the patterns mapped in his head and the wave of pleasure held back behind a temporary dam. When he looked up, Dorian had this curious look on his face, nose scrunched up and lips pursed. His eyes met Miroslav’s when he noticed the Inquisitor looking.

“Ready?” Dorian teasingly mirrored the question Miroslav had asked before. 

“Yes.” The Inquisitor answered. He began moved his hip in a slow and contained pace, pulling out minutely before pushing in again. His hand closed around Dorian’s cock and started stroking. Dorian’s lips parted. He groaned lowly, but not entirely out of satisfaction.

“How are you feeling?” Miroslav asked. 

“I’m alright. Just feel a little...” Dorian paused, looking for word, “stretched.”

Miroslav chuckled. “Really? I wouldn’t have guessed.” Dorian glared at him, but the only heat in it was of the pleasure that was slowly stacking up. The angle was good, but it was far from perfect, and the pillow they had put under Dorian earlier only helped so much. Miroslav wanted to see Dorian submerged head to toes in ecstasy, wanted to be the one to make it happen.

He gestured for Dorian to lift his leg and held it in mid-air by a hand on the back of Dorian’s knee. When he thrusted again, Dorian’s other leg curled around his back as if on instinct. Better. Dorian was gasping like he couldn’t quite understand what he was feeling. He unconsciously loosened the muscles he had tensed up and Miroslav mentally patted himself on the back for the decision. The Inquisitor picked up his pace once he noticed the last trace of discomfort had vanished, drawing out faster and thrusting in harder. Dorian threw his head back, exposing his neck as he let himself be guided away. A chorus of quiet ‘ah’, ‘ah’ escaped his lips every time the Inquisitor brushed against the right spot. Miroslav dared to thrust in harder still and Dorian's eyes drifted shut. When he opened them, they were star-bright and feverish and Miroslav couldn’t not bend down to kiss him. 

Dorian’s leg squeezed tight around the Inquisitor’s waist as the kiss gained intensity. Miroslav pressed his cock in deep and held the pressure for an extra second and Dorian’s back arched. He might have thrashed his head side to side if it hadn’t been for Miroslav’s lips holding him back. The Inquisitor relentlessly sucked Dorian’s tongue into his mouth, refusing to let the heat dissipate. He greedily drank down the mewling sound that Dorian was making as the man’s arms around his shoulders tightened. Dorian’s fingers dug into his flesh and sweat made it sting like hell but the stinging was delicious. The pleasure invigorated them. It drowned them. 

When Miroslav felt the excitement was getting close to being too much he slowed his hip down to a more controlled pace and broke the kiss. With his lips parted and his tongue sticking out, Dorian was the embodiment of debauchery. His eyes were half closed and glowed with unshed tears. The corners of his mouth shined with drool. A thin sheet of sweat covered his face and glued some of the dark hair down to his forehead. He was perfect. Miroslav wanted to lick him all over. 

The Inquisitor felt it when Dorian came. His muscle tightened and he clung onto the Inquisitor. The little whole body twitch that happened the last time Dorian came happened again this time, and Miroslav stored the detail away in his head. “Mirek.” Dorian gasped at the same time the last spurt of come coated Miroslav’s hand with heat. The intimate nickname had Miroslav shaking. “In me.”

The Inquisitor gritted his teeth. His hip lost the rhythm it had established, jerking hard and fast in a series of erratic movements as he chased release. Dorian groaned and took it without a complaint. The Inquisitor buried in face in Dorian’s neck and his cock deep in Dorian’s arse and finally came. 

Miroslav’s hand gave out and he rolled over so he wouldn’t collapse on top of Dorian. He snaked his arms around Dorian’s and, almost unconsciously, started rubbing his face against Dorian’s shoulder. He was a bit of a cuddler after sex, he wouldn’t deny that. And Dorian smelt so wonderful it made it all the harder not to.

It wasn’t until Dorian carefully extricated himself from Miroslav’s hold that the Inquisitor noticed that their legs had been tangled together.

When Dorian stood up from the bed and stretched, his body drew a lovely perfect curve against the light shining in from the windows. The Inquisitor swallowed. He was perfect. Everything about him demanded to be admired. The dip in his lower back, beckoning to be kissed. His hip, swaying gently as he moved. Those stretch marks on the back of his thighs that Miroslav wanted to run his tongue over. 

“I like what you’ve done with the place.” Dorian turned toward the Inquisitor, smiling. 

“Do you now?” Miroslav answered, propping up onto his elbow as Dorian came back to the bed. Unexpectedly, he chose to gingerly sit at the edge of the mattress rather than settling back next to the Inquisitor. 

“Changes can be made, of course. Your taste is a little austere.” Dorian said. “But it is good taste.”

He seemed distracted. Like there was something he wanted to say but wasn’t quite sure how to. 

“If you want to change things around…” Miroslav started, going with the flow. He was immediately cut off with an irritated “no.” Dorian looked annoyed. He obviously hadn’t expected that Miroslav would just give away the permission to alter his personal quarter like that. Miroslav didn’t know why he would not.

Sensing the seriousness of the situation, the Inquisitor sat up. 

“I wonder.” Dorian started. He was looking at anywhere but the Inquisitor. “I wonder where we go from here. The fun is had. It can be stopped now. We can go back to the business of killing archdemon and self-proclaimed god, maybe even a fennec every once in a while.” 

“Tell me what you want.” Although, should Dorian choose to go, Miroslav wouldn’t be sad. The happiness he bought Miroslav was so great the Inquisitor doubted anything could ever change it. 

“All on me huh?” Dorian said.

“This is about us, it shouldn’t be all on me.” 

Dorian sighed grudgingly. “It’s not a common practice in Tevinter. This. Two men can enjoy, ah, physical activities together. They can even enjoy it in front of a captive audience and then have the audience join in, if they so choose. But that is where it ends. There can’t be anything more. Not between two men. It will be foolish to expect something so farfetched.”

“Is it that farfetched?” Miroslav wanted to touch Dorian, but refrained. He had a feeling the gesture would not be welcomed. 

“I don’t know anymore.” He confessed. “Is it?” 

“I have never wanted just fun.” Miroslav said. “I want more than that. But I don’t want you to think that you own it to me.”

Dorian looked at the Inquisitor then. His grey eyes were clouded with confusion. 

“Own it to you? Own what? A relationship?” Dorian laughed. It was a confused sort of laugh. The sound was harsh and out of place, scraping along his throat as it went up. “I like you, Mirek. A lot more than I should. I’ve told myself it might not be wise, but be it so, I just can’t help it. Foolish I guess.”

“Let’s do it then.” Miroslav said. “Let’s be foolish.” 

Miroslav had wanted for his words to sound reassuring but Dorian didn’t seem to buy it. He looked away again, face crestfallen.

“Hard habit to break.” 

It felt like the right moment to reach out, so Miroslav did. He gently lifted Dorian’s chin up so they were looking at each other, and slowly touched their foreheads together.

“I’m good at breaking things.”

Dorian’s elegant eyebrow twitched up. “You are an incredibly bizarre creature.”

“So you’ve told me, multiple times.” 

“Fine.” Dorian smiled at last. “I do hope you are not going to break everything though.”

“No, not everything.” Miroslav agreed, and kissed him just because he could. Dorian chuckled even as Miroslav’s lips covered his. He pushed the Inquisitor down flat onto his back and climbed on top of him. They traded tiny, playful kisses and giggled like a couple of kids in love for the first time. 

“I want to tell you something.” 

“Hmm.” 

“Don’t think too much about this, alright? That, just now, was the first time I’ve ever done that.”

Miroslav didn’t register what was said for a second. He was close to asking done what when it occurred to him. “Oh.” He said. “ _Oh_.” 

“You can’t tell me you didn’t notice.”

It was good that they were pressed together from chests to toes. Miroslav would have bolted right up otherwise. But as it was, Dorian’s solid weight held him down on the soft mattress. 

“Well, considering ten minutes before that you nearly sucked my brain out from my dick I just assumed it had been while for you.” 

“No. I never did it.” Dorian said, tilting his head so his ear was pressed flat against the Inquisitor’s chest. Miroslav took that as an invitation to run his hand into Dorian’s mussed up hair. “I have had my fair share of other fun, but I wanted to wait for a special person for _that_. Then I met you and... and I want you to have it.”

I wanted to save myself for someone I trust, someone I hope won’t throw me out when they’re done. Or that was how Miroslav interpreted it. He wanted to ask Dorian why, except perhaps it wasn’t necessary. He pulled Dorian impossibly closer to him. This man, he didn’t know what he could have possibly done to deserve him. 

“Thank you, Dorian.”

Dorian curled into Miroslav and sighed, happily, at last.


End file.
